


Hiding an object of value your GF wants, in your cleavage.

by SumDumMuffin



Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mini-Lewd, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: I guarantee no expertise in romance.That's, actually pretty much it. This is just fluff.This was actually a promp by a friend: "Hiding object of value that other person wants (phone, keys, textbook?) in cleavage (kinda lewd this one)"
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose
Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616476
Kudos: 21





	Hiding an object of value your GF wants, in your cleavage.

**Author's Note:**

> I guarantee no expertise in romance. 
> 
> That's, actually pretty much it. This is just fluff. 
> 
> This was actually a promp by a friend: "Hiding object of value that other person wants (phone, keys, textbook?) in cleavage (kinda lewd this one)"

Ruby mumbled awake. There was an empty spot in their bed, next to her. 

“Up so early?” Ruby said. She rubbed her eye and fumbled for her phone.

Glynda was sitting on a stool in front of their dresser, brushing her hair in the mirror. “Yes. Its the first day of the new quarter so I want to get there early." 

Ruby's left hand felt a metallic rectangle but when she brought it to her face it turned out to just be her Switch. She opted to then just, bask in the sight of her girlfriend’s beauty. "So it's not something you're required to do?" 

Glynda tied her hair up as she applied foundation, "Well, not strictly, no." 

Ruby rolled around on the bed, to splay her limbs out on it. "Then maybe you can give me a smooch?"

Glynda's cheeks tinted, slightly. "Didn't I give you enough smooches last night?" 

"Not on my mouth~" Ruby said. 

And without breaking eye contact, Glynda stood up-

To walk to the dresser, to look for her dress shirts. "I'll have to remember that tonight, then." 

Ruby pouted. 

Ruby looked on the nightstand again, and didn't find her phone, but she did find Glynda's phone, and her car keys. 

"Would you like any breakfast, sweetling?" Glynda called out from the kitchenette. 

"I'll eat later," Ruby replied. She would probably just go back to sleep once Glynda left for work. 

Ruby rolled to the side of their bed to rummage through the parts of the blanket that had fallen off. Getting all the way out of bed would be a defeat. 

Still no sign of her phone, but she did find her underwear. 

"Oh- Ruby, are my keys in there?" Glynda said. 

And in a moment of mischievousness, Ruby pulled the lacy bra from her lingerie set off the floor, where it had fell the previous night, and hid Glynda's keys right between her breasts. "Well, did you have them here last night?" 

"I'm pretty sure," Glynda said, "But I'll admit I don't remember much besides how sexy you looked~." 

Ruby's face flushed. Honestly, same. 

Eventually Glynda returned to the bedroom- her hair all braided, her purse slung over her shoulder, "

"I don't know if I have~" Ruby sat up and wobbled her shoulders to jiggle her chest. Or, you know, to potentially 

  
Glynda's expression flattened. She marched up to Ruby, forcefully. Ruby flinched. 

But Glynda simply brushed an errant strand of dark hair from Ruby's eyes. "Did you have these the whole time, you little rascal?"

"W-well," Ruby said, but Glynda pressed her lips against her mouth, leaving her in a quiet daze. 

"Not, the whole time..." Ruby mumbled as Glynda moved to smooch Ruby's cheek. 

Glynda's hand trailed down to Ruby's back to tenderly caress her bare skin, leaving electricity in her wake, as her mouth continued roaming downwards. 

"Am I going to have to punish you later~" Glynda soothed, between smooches planted along her girlfriend's collarbone. 

Ruby stifled a moan and mushed her lips together. Heat grew in her abdomen. "...yes." 

Ruby emitted a soft gasp as Glynda focused on her breasts, nuzzling under the fabric of Ruby's lingerie-

And Glynda fished her key's out of Ruby's cleavage, with her teeth. She broke away and Ruby's body reflexively chased after her. 

Glynda dropped her keys into her hand, and then her purse. "Don't sleep in too late, sweetling," she said as she departed. 

Ruby unhooked her bra and retreated back under the covers. "You know my classes are all in the afternoon today...."

And that evening, right after the celebratory sigh of relief after Ruby finished her system dynamics homework, she realized she was missing something. 

She wandered into their apartment's common room. "Hey baby, have you seen my Switch-" 

Glynda was in her lingerie set- they had just bought a matching pair last week and already they were getting tons of use out of them. "I know I've found mine~" 

Ruby puffed out her cheek. "Okay, okay. Your boobs are big enough that you can do that with a gaming console." 

"Why, thank you for the compliment," Glynda smirked and arched her back just a little, and she adjusted her glasses in that way she knew always made Ruby's breath catch. "But whatever are you talking about~"


End file.
